warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Strider
or 7,500 |Value = $75 |Rlevel = 12 |Class = Medium |Ability = Dash |Faction = Icarus Technologies |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 68,000 |Speed = 46 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2x Light 1x Heavy |WikiClass = Light |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 2 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2x Pinata 1x Thunder |Currency = }} Introduction The Strider is a medium robot with 1 heavy and 2 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a light robot based on wiki criteria. Ability The Dash ability gives it the capability of a quick burst of movement in any given direction. It shares this ability with the three Korean robots and Bolt. The Strider is the only one that can store up to 5 charges, and reloads them in 12 seconds. It is one of the fastest robots in the game and even a Kumiho can only catch up to it after 30 seconds. This allows for quick captures of the center beacon on many maps. Strategy The extra charges aren't the only things allowing the Strider to many different tactics and play styles. The Strider is the first robot with the dash ability to contain a light and a heavy hardpoint. This makes its play-style quite different from the Korean robots. When purchased, the Strider comes with the Pinata and Thunder weapons; both are known to be knife fighting weapons with high burst damage. Play-styles can include beacon capturing, and playing with close, mid or long-ranged weapons. The 5 Dash charges can facilitate capturing a beacon and moving on to the next, or moving towards cover. Perhaps, the Strider can be used like a hawk, to quickly pick off an enemy with low health, and then disappear just as quickly. It can also be used to reliably destroy other robots with Spark, Scourge or Calamity setups, when played in close range and using the dashes to make opponents lose their lock-on. However, its low health and lack of shielding means that it won't last long against sustained fire. As this robot heavily relies on mobility, getting locked down is one of the greatest threats. At the beginning of a game, it is possible to quickly capture the center beacon on any map if one uses all 5 dashes in quick succession. Strider marks its appearance to be aggressive and extremely fast to knife-fighters and mid-range supporters due to 5-dash ability that can quickly bypass enemy fires and reduce its possibility to destruction. A heavy slot and 2 light slots are excellent use for attack-and-run tactic to a speedy robot like Strider. However, the delicate armor and lack of shields makes the red bot very vulnerable to tanky robots like Bulwark. With 5 dashs on its leash, a heavy and 2 light slots, and very capable of dodging fires makes Strider one of the most dangerous light robots in the game, but lock-down procedures can cease it to extinction. It is classified as a highly moderate threat. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Strider: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 lights all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the different ammunition types is not recommended. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview Using a Thunder or Exodus, with Gusts or Pinatas allows for high burst damage, which suits the Strider nicely, for both hit-and-run tactics and for the power to hold onto captured beacons. Mounting an Ember with Pinatas or Magnums, or a Redeemer with Magnums can be used in a similar manner with slightly less burst potential, but with the ability to pressure robots with energy shields. The Strider can also make for a strong mid-range support unit. Using a Dragoon, Calamity or Zeus, with Sparks, Marquesses or Gekkos, dashing out to attack and dashing in to cover style can work effectively. Using Sparks for the light hardpoints is helpful, as dashing and staying accurate at the same time can be difficult, however with this weapon you can still remain locked-on to the target. Not Recommended *The use of long range weaponry, as they don't fit the Strider's role very well as a beacon capturer and ambush unit. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase StriderMantis.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Mantis StriderTaipan.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Taipan Poll Trivia *The Strider has the same hardpoints as the Vityaz, Hades and Mercury. Despite this, all three robots are played very differently *While it shares the Dash ability with the original Korean 'dashbots', the Strider is not a part of the Korean faction *The term Strider means "to walk with long or extended steps" which cognate words from Germanic languages meaning “to fight or struggle.” *It appears the Strider's design was based on a gargoyle *This robot is dubbed a "Dash Bot" due to its ability. It has the most dashes out of all 5 *Click here for a 3D image of this robot